Tempo
by Lily Kerry
Summary: A Ted Lupin le gusta la música clásica, siente predilección por Tchaikovski. Teddy siempre ha tratado de pensar antes de actuar. Pero ahí, desnudo en la cama de la pelirroja que mueve su mundo como un prestissimo, no deja de torturarse pensando en lo mucho que la ha jodido en esta ocasión. Y no se arrepiente de nada.


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes perteneces a Jotaká, bla bla bla, yo solo juego con ellos adaptándolos a mi imaginación, bla bla bla no gano un centavo con esto, bla bla bla, créditos a nuestra reina, bla bla bla, y todo el típico disclaimer que estoy segura de que ya conocen.

La historia por mi re-estreno de la cuenta :3 Y por mi cumpleaños. Es mi auto-regalo.

* * *

**Tempo.**

A Ted Lupin siempre le ha gustado la música clásica; toca el piano con regocijo cuando se trata de Beethoven, con emoción cuando es Chopin y con devoción cuando es Tchaikovsky. Tiene una clara predilección por Tchaikovsky

Ted Lupin nunca ha sido impulsivo. Valiente, sí. Atrevido, seguro. Amable, siempre. Está acostumbrado a defender lo que cree y pensar en las personas que ama antes de cualquier cosa. Nunca se ha permitido cometer errores que puedan lastimar a los demás.

Por eso dejó a Victoire antes de sentirse obligado a casarse, no la quiso condenar a un matrimonio con alguien que simplemente perdió el amor que sentía por ella. El alivio en ambos cuando rompieron fue palpable. Y fueron libres de nuevo.

El _allegro_ de la primavera terminó y no decayó hasta el _lento_ del invierno. Tuvo el impulso de comentárselo a Victoire, pero supo que no apreciaría su comparación con Vivaldi.

...

—_Vic, sabes que eres una de las personas que más quiero en el mundo, pero no puedo seguir. Espero que puedas perdonarme, pero yo…_

—_Ya no me amas —completó ella. Y lo hizo con tal simpleza y aceptación, que llamó la atención del joven y lo hizo levantar la mirada que había mantenido baja. Había tal alivio y comprensión en el rostro de la rubia, que sonrió. El sentimiento era mutuo—. Vamos, Teddy, ¿crees que no me he dado cuenta? Tal vez alguna vez hubo amor entre nosotros, pero se perdió hace mucho tiempo. Eras y seguirás siendo mi amigo de la infancia, ese que me curaba los raspones para que mi madre no se diera cuenta de que habíamos estado trepando árboles. Fue un error intentar algo más. _

—_Vic…_

—_Agradéceme con un abrazo y acompáñame al cine porque no hice planes para hoy —ambos rieron._

_Y también rieron cuando Fleur suspiró de alivio por su ruptura. Era de conocimiento público que no le agradaba demasiado la pareja que hacían. _

_Y siguieron con sus respectivas vidas._

_..._

Teddy siempre ha tratado de no lastimar a nadie en el camino y pensar antes de actuar. Pero ahí, despierto y desnudo en la cama de cierta pelirroja que mueve su mundo como un _prestissimo_, no deja de torturarse pensando en lo mucho que la ha jodido en esta ocasión. Y no se arrepiente de nada.

Observa la espalda pecosa que tiene al lado. Su piel es pálida como la luna y esa palidez es lo único bello que Ted puede ver en el astro de la noche. Pero en esa joven que ha pasado la noche entre sus brazos se presenta la belleza en su estado más puro.

Han pasado catorce años desde que rompió con Victoire, viajó por el mundo y nunca tuvo una novia estable. Quizá porque la única a la que realmente ama no está en Viena o Sao Paulo, sino en casa, donde siempre ha estado.

Y ya no es la pequeña de cinco años que le pedía chocolate en el jardín de su casa, ni la niña de nueve que quería verlo casado con Victoire, y tampoco la adolescente de quince que lo había hecho prometer que le enviaría postales de cualquier sitio en donde estuviera. Y, para su desgracia, tampoco la muchacha de diecinueve que le contaba acerca de su último novio.

Y desea profundamente que lo sea, su vida sería más sencilla. En un concierto, sería un cambio de _adagio_ a un brusco _vivace_.

Echa la cabeza hacia atrás reprendiéndose por no levantarse, vestirse y pretender que eso no había pasado. Pero es imposible. Si jamás ha podido hacer eso con mujeres desconocidas, menos podría con la pequeña Lily Luna, que a sus hermosos veinticuatro años es muchas cosas, pero no exactamente pequeña.

...

—Hola, guapo —saludó ella aquella tarde sentándose a su lado en el jardín de los Potter—. ¿Cómo está el mundo?

—Enorme —contestó él—. Y hermoso.

—Pero volviste.

—Los extrañaba.

— ¿A Victoire?

—A todos, Lily. Y Victoire tiene una vida y un niño, no volví por ella.

— ¿Entonces?

—No lo sé —confesó. Su mirada lo hizo sentir nervioso, la que siempre usaba para hacerlo confesar un secreto o conseguir que le diera más chocolate. Diez años después hay cosas que no cambian.

Ella lo invitó a tomar algo a un bar muggle cercano. Él aceptó el plan de pasar un rato con su hermana pequeña, sin darse cuenta de que ya no lo era. Unos minutos más tarde, ambos reían a carcajada limpia.

—Extrañaba pasar tiempo contigo, Teddy —susurró ella con una sonrisa tan franca, que él se ruborizó un poco.

—También te extrañaba, pelirroja.

—Me gusta tu cabello así. Te ves más guapo

Lo llevaba castaño, muy normal, sin colores extravagantes ni cortes rebeldes. Él dejó de sentirse como si fuera cualquier día porque a Lily parecía gustarle. No supo cómo, pero de forma repentina, el rostro de la joven estuvo a centímetros del suyo. Sabía que no debía aceptar sentarse en la barra en donde los asientos estaban más cerca de lo recomendable; pero aunque le sorprendió, no le molestó ni un poco.

Se unieron en un suave beso que no duró más que un parpadeo, pero fue el detonante para una catastrófica sesión de besos apasionados que terminó en donde ahora estamos. Con Ted desnudo bajo la sábana delgada del departamento de Lily, rozando la espalda pecosa con el índice.

Ni siquiera puede hacer una comparación con la música que tanto ama. Está en una situación grave.

—Teddy… —suspira ella con voz adormilada, pero al verlo se despabila—. Teddy. Sigues aquí.

— ¿Esperabas que me fuera? —pregunta con un toque de desilusión—. Puedo… puedo hacerlo aún.

Desliza su cuerpo hacia el borde de la cama y jala su bóxer, que afortunadamente ha quedado cerca, para comenzar a vestirse.

—Ted, no… —la mano pequeña y delgada se posa en su brazo antes de que se levante. Se detiene—. No te vayas.

—Siento haberme quedado, Lily —se disculpa con los ojos cerrados—. Siento lo que pasó anoche y siento que te hayas sentido _forzada_.

Porque tuvo que haberse sentido forzada, ¿verdad? Lily Luna jamás lo vería de esa manera.

— ¿Te parece que me sentí forzada, Teddy? —interroga ella. No puede ver su gesto pues sigue con los ojos cerrados con firmeza y no quiere darse la vuelta, pero casi imagina su ceja alzada. Su mano sube hasta su antebrazo y siente su mejilla en la espalda—. Yo no me arrepiento, ¿y tú?

—Soy diez años mayor que tú —murmura al sentir un beso en su hombro.

—Solo te falta "soy pobre y soy peligroso" y tal vez me convenzas —otro beso. Un escalofrío que nada tiene que ver con el frío matinal, recorre su cuerpo. No puede evitar sonreír al escucharla, es un gran argumento. Pero su madre era una en un millón… tal como Lily.

Se da la vuelta casi con temor. La sábana solo cubre las piernas de la bruja, dejando el resto de su cuerpo a la vista. No puede evitar desviar los ojos.

—Oh, vamos, Edward —ríe Lily, y su risa suena más musical que cualquier pieza de Chopin, Beethoven o incluso Tchaikovski—. No hay nada que no hayas visto ya.

—Lilu, ¿qué diría Harry si me viera ahora?

—Probablemente que te pusieras los pantalones, y se disculparía por no tocar la puerta —él alza la ceja—. También diría que no debemos cometer los mismos errores que nuestros padres, como evitar a quien nos ama… aunque sea veinte años más joven.

Ted se resiste, pero una sonrisa de la pelirroja es suficiente para hacerlo caer en la tentación y la besa de nuevo. Y la admira de nuevo. Y se deja llevar por su cuerpo.

De nuevo.

Porque ahora Luna tiene la batuta de su corazón y Teddy no quisiera que fuera nadie más.


End file.
